


Keeping Up with The Pantheon (Untold Tales from the Life and Times of a Deity)

by The Primera Haruoka (TenshiEren14)



Series: A Tale a Millennium in the Making [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Akashi being a confused emperor, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Because I'd spoil everything inthe tags, F/M, Happy Reading, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Tetsuya'sa little shit, The many untold tales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/pseuds/The%20Primera%20Haruoka
Summary: Eternity is a hell of a long time, even for Gods and though not every tale can be told, these are a few of the notable ones from the minds and mouths of the Heavens.Current Tale: Dear Tetsuya





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Multitules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multitules/gifts), [Coolcatsunite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolcatsunite/gifts), [Of_Lights_and_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/gifts).



> You know, technically, I’m not supposed to be writing anything, but, along with wanting you guys to know that I am, in fact, alive, I also wanted to take this opportunity to start the Keeping Up with the Pantheon Series. These aren’t in any particular order, and hopefully, someday I’ll make a working timeline, but that day ain’t today.
> 
> Anyway, you can take this as a super late Valentine’s Day/ Super early White Day thing I guess? I’m mostly picking these from the list of prompts and things I have planned out already.

Dear Tetsuya,

I don’t often go out of my way to contact you in such an unorthodox fashion-- as a matter of fact, it’s very much against my code as the Supreme Emperor of Gaea but I find myself at a strange impasse.

Before you ask, I am perfectly healthy so you need not exhaust yourself with making the trip from your realm to mine. Gaea runs as smoothly as it always has. The sun rises on time and your moon rises with my stars. With every move I make on my board of life and every decision I plan with the circumstances of the living in my mind, you respond as effortlessly as you always have. The Sky Garden remains untouched, the night remains your domain and you remain unreachable from every angle except that damnable mirror.

My light’s glow illuminates every dark, undesirable thing. It protects this realm from death and grief and sorrow and yet, you find a way to smother this light at every corner. My light only lasts as long as your night and the hope I provide with my light’s radiance cannot overcome the void your sadness causes. The longer I pondered upon your night, the more agitated I found myself becoming.

I am the arch of life and prosperity! I was born of the breath of existence , wrought from the tears of the High Mother herself, my presence alone leaves stars in its wake and opens the eyes of the bitter and downtrodden! And yet you--

You, who are bound to the poisoned underbelly of this universe. You, who cannot even look in my direction lest your eyes scorch in beholding my brilliance. You, whose melancholic darkness extinguishes even the purest of joy and leaves naught but simmering ash and acrid sorrow that consumes until all that is left is the wish for death. You, whose glassy eyes stare blankly at the Sky Garden as you pluck the petals from Gaea’s flower of being. You, who weaves together the mortal thread of every existence in my realm and, with your eyes of cool ice, cuts it with as much ceremony as swatting pests from your bloodless skin.

What is it about your power that makes it possible for you to override, no, usurp my absolution?

I am restless. I lay awake under the cover of your nights and I contemplate my purpose. What is the point of light if darkness will simply stifle it?

What is it about you that unsettles me so?

Why can I not forget the loneliness that echoes symphonies in your voice?

Tetsuya-- what am I to you?

 

Signed,   
Seijuurou

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how many letters it’ll take for Akashi to understand?
> 
> So, for any newcomers, this entire series takes place in the universe of Phoenix.


End file.
